Mature messaging service transport protocols, such as the Short Message Service (SMS) protocol, display nearly ubiquitous interoperability amongst various telecommunication marketplaces including foreign, or global, marketplaces. Besides technology maturity, the SMS protocol is not only largely employed for instant messaging (IM) of text content amongst subscribers, but it is also heavily exploited as a signaling mechanism for exchange of control data amongst various network components, which further promotes pervasive interoperability. In contrast, messaging service transport protocols, such as the Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) protocol, which are based on more recent communication standards, particularly for telecommunication, have rather limited interoperability, especially amongst local, or domestic, and global marketplaces. As mobile communications expand globally because of at least pursuit of market share development by network operators and increased subscriber mobility, such disparity in interoperability amongst marketplaces can be detrimental to advanced messaging services that exploit or are planned to exploit advanced messaging service transport protocols that enable rich, multimedia-intensive messaging services. Accordingly, routing of communication(s) in an advanced messaging service with inadequate interoperability amongst marketplaces at either local or global scale may result in diminished perceived quality of service from subscribers, with the ensuing risk of subscriber attrition or underdeveloped revenue for such advanced messaging service offerings.